One, Two, Three
by NevilleGonnaGiveYouUp
Summary: Not the first triplet story, definitely not the last. (I wanted to give it a try). Lily gave birth to triplets, this changes things. Sirius grows up, Remus is found and what's this about America? No pairings yet. Dumbledore bashing. Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**Not the first, definitely not the last, but bare with... (Blame my sister, she's just told me she's pregnant)**

 _"James! James, look, here he is, isn't he wonderful?" Lily whispered as she looked at her gorgeous son, in the arms of her private Nurse, none other than Davis Marcus- a family friend. Lily wiped her eyes._

 _"He'll be Harry James Potter," She said decidedly. The Nurse nodded and started to write a few things down on the sheet. Lily gasps, pain filled her,_

 _"Davis, did you know about twin -s," She asked, screaming towards the end. Davis put everything down and made sure the second child was delivered safely. She smiled warmly at them both, James was sitting in the chair, too shocked for words._

 _"Another boy," She spoke softly. The child was similar to Lily, in a way. The hair was slightly red and he had dark green eyes. James spoke._

 _"Shane Harold Potter," He said and Lily nodded, silently agreeing. She knew Harold was after Jame's Grandad and not too close to Harry's name, which will be Hadrian on the official document. After a minute or two the Nurse put them both in a small bed next to hers. Then, Lily groaned, while laughing. She couldn't quite believe what was happening._

 _"Davis, you ready for a third time?" She asked with scream of pain. She heard a thud and didn't think to look, she knew James had just fainted. Triplets were very uncommon in their world. Not so much in the Muggle world._

 _"Beautiful," Davis commented as she handed Lily their third baby. Lily started to cry, the perfect mix of both her and James. The child had James' eyes, but that could change, the hair was light for the moment. The facial was all Lily, but the chin and jaw. She kissed her child's forehead._

 _"Kody Evans Potter." She held onto Kody tightly. They weren't going to have it easy, but, they weren't Potter's for nothing. They were going to be prepared for Voldemort. She couldn't let anything happent to them, that's for sure._

ooo

 _"Look James, this may be hard to hear, but I really do think it's Peter," Lily said, trying to get her point across. "He's hardly ever here and when he is, he's always wearing long sleves and I for one, don't like the way he looks at the triplets!" She raised her voice slightly._ _They knew they had a traitor in their mids. James thought it might be Remus, Lily thought it was Peter and Albus didn't know or just couldn't decide who it was. Or didn't really want to believe it._

 _"Lily, I don't think-"_

 _"The triplets are coming up to six months, James. We need to decide what to do and what our back up plan is and then we both need to say an oath that we can't tell anyone. Albus has already told everyone in the Order, which I don't think he should have done. If we leave the Manor, we'll be more likely in danger! I don't understand why you want us to move!" Lily was stressed. She didn't know what was going on anymore and she felt like she didn't have a say. James agreed with Albus about moving under the fidelius charm, they just needed to choose a secret keeper. She thought Albus, at first. Then, James wanted Sirius. His point was that Albus might die before Voldemort chose to attack._

She _hadn't known what the Longbottom's had decided, but that was probably for the best. The prophecy was a target to Neville as well as Harry, Kody and Shane._

 _"I get that. I say we start with moving, then, ask Sirius or Peter to be the secret keeper. I don't entirely trust Remus, he's a Werewolf, sweetheart. He could be forced to give Greyback information." James said, bringing a hand through his hair._ _She needed a plan. And fast. They needed to survive this war. She needed her children to be alive._

ooo

 _"Lily! Take the children and run! It's him! I'll fight him off, I love you!" She heard James shout and she almost shat herself. She looked at the emergency portkeys she made for her son's. She sighed, there was no time. She was out of idea's. She looked at her three boys before her, placing a necklace with the Potter crest on and a message inside with their name. Once she was done she crouched down, the brother's didn't like being apart, not one bit. They slept together, ate together, breathed together. Kody had already done a little bit of accidental magic, by making Remy's hair go green for a week. Harry had flown on the toy broom and Shane, he was a quiet one. He looked at books they had been given more than anything._

 _"I love you, please, be safe. I'm sorry." She kissed their foreheads in time for Voldemort to come in. She could have prevented this, if only she had been brave, taken risks._

 _"Step aside, I only want the boys," She started to cry as she shook her head._

 _"No, you won't win. They'll stop you." She said, not thinking straight as she tried to protect the cot. She heard Voldemort's cruel laugh and shivvered._

 _"I'll give you one more chance, move aside, silly girl, I'll spare your life!" She shook her head again._

 _"Kill me instead," She whispered, staring straight at Voldemort's red eyes. How they got to be red, was anyone's guess._

 _"If you insist! Avada Kedavra "_

 _Voldemort then looked at the three boys in front of him. How can a mere child be prophecied to kill him? No matter... He looked to the one in the middle, who looked to be trying to protect his two siblings._

 _"Think you can stop me?" He asked, he thought it was Harry. He remembered what Petigrew had told him. Harry crossed his arms and glared at him,_

 _"Bad man" Voldemort raised his eyebrows and laughed. Surprised the child could speak. It was decided._

 _"Yes, say goodbye, Harry Potter,"_

ooo

 _Sirius Black was running as fast as he ever ran his entire life. His best friend, his sister. His Godson. Peter was the traitor, not Remus. Oh, he was so, so, so stupid!_

 _He entered Godric's Hollow and it was a wreck, the house was close to falling down. He then saw James lying on the floor, frozen and couldn't, wouldn't believe it._

 _"James! James please, wake up!" He screamed, not paying attention to the tears falling down his face. He frowned slightly when he heard crying, then his brain went into overdrive - The boys! Lily!_

 _He sprinted up the stairs and into the boy's room and was shocked to see two boys asleep, with slight blood on them and the one in the middle had a scar, on his forehead, he was crying for his Mumma, pointing to Lily, who was on the floor, pale as a ghost beside them._

 _He refused to look at Lily, he couldn't bring himself to as he picked up... Harry! The Godfather bond was telling him it was Harry, but did that mean the Prophecy was complete? Where was Voldemort?_

 _"Harry! Oh Harry, you're going to be okay, you are all going to be okay," He said rocking Harry back and forth, kissing his head._

 _"Mamma? Da?" Harry spoke and Sirius sniffed._

 _"They're gone, they're gone Harry," He said softly._

 _He heard a loud noise, like a motorbike. He remembered that he gave Hagrid his flying bike this morning, but, why was Hagrid here? He picked up the other two sleeping boys and somehow carried them down the stairs, glaring at Hagrid. He never did like the half-giant, too close to Dumbledore. Way too close._

 _"Sirius! What are you doing 'ere!" Hagrid sniffed, trying to get into the house. Sirius rolled his eyes._

 _"Stay there, Hagrid. Why are you here, is the real question. I've just come to pick up my Godson and the others so I can take them home." He said outloud, he was thinking it, but, he couldn't think of anyone better to take care of the triplets than him and Remus. Hagrid frowned._

 _"Aren't you going after Peter?" Sirius shrugged. He may be a Gryffindor, but his family were Slytherin and very smart. He knew it would be a waste and probably a trap if he went to find Peter now._

 _"Nope. Harry, Kody and Shane are what's important. You go back to Albus and tell him everything will be fine. We'll be leaving the country to a safe house. See you soon, Hagrid."_

 _ooo_

 _That night, in the Headmaster's office._

 _"And he didn't say who was the one Voldemort marked?" Ablus asked, not bothering to try and find Black himself. He knew it would be a waste of time. Besides, the triplets will be going to Hogwarts, so, he can start putting the plans into motion._

 _He dismissed Hagrid and went to the Three Broomstick's in disguise, got a Butterbeer and shouted in the pub_ , _then every other pub in the country..._

 _"To the Boys Who Lived!"_

 **A week later**

" _Can I speak to the Goblin's in charge of both the Potter and Black family?" Sirius asked tiredly. The boys never stopped crying. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't find Remus anywhere and he wasn't replying to his letters. He was at a loss._

 _He had the children with him, in a Muggle invention 'pram' he believed the name was. Very handy. There was a disillusionment spell on the pram so people who pass by couldn't see them, or weren't as noticed. He didn't have time to be stopped, the whole world knew about the boys and they were famous. He blamed Dumbledore for that._

 _The Goblin glared at him questionly. Sirius huffed._

 _"If you think I have time for a staring contest..." He started. The Goblin pointed him in the direction of a much older Goblin and Sirius saluted. Thank God. He recognised Ironclaw._

 _"Come with me" Ironclaw said sternly and Sirius yawned, the past week was catching up with him horribly. He now knew how difficult single parenting actually was. They reached Ironclaw's office and Sirius sat down, putting his feet up on the desk, not taking granted of the silence, it was only a matter of time before..._

 _"Pa'foo!" Sirius groaned inwardly. Kody was always awake first. Then Harry, Shane appreciated a lie in as much as the next person._

 _"I'm here, Kody. I'm here," He whispered, picking Kody up, rocking him back and forth._

 _"Mr Black, Dumbledore has told us to seal Lily and James' will." Ironclaw stated after a moment. Sirius glared._

 _"Why? What's it to do with him?" He asked, trying to keep calm. Why did Dumbledore keep interfering?! Why couldn't he just leave him be? He'd interfered enough with his life as it was, now he was trying to medel with the boys lives as well? He had to get out of the country and quickly. But where would he go..._

 _"Because of what he planned. You stopped him from sending the triplets to the worst imaginable Muggles by growing up. It's time you became a Lord, Mr Black,"_

 _Sirius eyes widened, Dumbledore was planning to do what?! No, he wouldn't have. If he had sent the boys to Petunia they wouldn't have stood a chance! Sirius pinched his nose, Kody seemed to be calm, oblivious to his surroundings. Could he become a Lord? Was he ready? But hang on._

 _"I thought my Mother disowned me?!"_

 _Ironclaw shook his had with a sly grin._

 _"No, she was all talk, no action. She knew you would come round to her way of thinking one day. Now, I advise, before all of that, that you get the boys checked. I can feel dark magic of Harry and I'm not a heeler. Let me get a nurse, a Goblin nurse," Sirius nodded, too tired to say much. He wasn't surprised about the dark magic, Harry had just fought off Lord Voldemort. If Harry had a scar, had Kody and Shane? Sirius frowned, he hadn't checked. He had been too busy focused on trying to find Remus._

 _Ironclaw came back quickly with a much older Goblin, wearing black. He raised his eyebrow in thought. Heelers normally wore white. Maybe it was different for the Goblin's._

 _"I am Fireclaw. I will check Kody Evans Potter first, seen as he is already awake," She said and Sirius nodded. There was no wand, more like a staff, probably for Goblin's only. Sirius really didn't know much about Goblin's so he was really just second guessing everything._

 _"Kody has a scar on his right shoulder, looks like the letter 'L'. It's just back lash. Nothing to do with dark magic. Kody is fine," The nurse told him and Sirius sighed with relief._

 _"I need you to hold Shane Harold Potter while I do the scan," Fireclaw said and Sirius nodded, placing Kody back in the pram and taking Shane, waking him. He didn't start crying, he looked more confused than anything._ _"It's okay, Shane. I just need you to stay calm for a minute," He spoke softly as the Nurse scanned Shane. Shane coughed and spluttered. It was the warning signs he was going to start crying._

 _"Shane Potter has a scar on his stomach, in the shape of an 'M', also back lash from the attack, being so close to Harry. No need to worry though, it is just a scar. Neither scars will go away completely." She said and Sirius nodded in understanding._ _He places Shane back in the pram and started to pick up Harry. He just wanted his godson to be alright._ _Sirius sat frozen as the nurse scanned Harry. He wasn't sure what to expect._

 _"Sirius," He braced himself for the worst. "Harry is a Horcrux." In that moment, his life passed through his eyes like he was just watching from the sidelines. That's what Voldemort was doing. That's why Dumbledore wanted him to go after Peter. It all made sense._

 _"We can remove the horcrux but it will be a painful process. It will take up to three hours." Sirius nodded along, tears falling down his face. What if he had gone after Peter, what if he hadn't been there for Harry, they would have had no idea... No idea._

ooo

 _"Lord Black... Congratulations. Now, you have a few options, I know you plan to leave the country." Ironclaw said and Sirius nodded. They had stayed in the Goblins rooms, Harry needed to recover from the ritual. There were other blocks and charms placed on Harry (and later they found the same placed on Kody and Shane) that were taken care of, he didn't know how Dumbledore managed to get to the boys, but if he ever saw that man again..._

 _"The Blacks have a house in London, a Manor in America - LA. And one in France. They didn't move around much, mainly tended to stay in one place. London." Ironclaw explained and Sirius nodded, the one in America rang a bell. He went there with Regulus and his cousin, Cissy. They were seven, he remembered it was his favourite holiday, still is now._

 _"America. We'll go there." He decided. "Do you know where Remy is?" He asked as an afterthought. Ironclaw raised his eyebrows._

 _"No, we can try and get hold of him. You need all the help you can get," Sirius scoffed._

 _"Gee, thanks," Sirius replied jokingly._

 _"Good luck, Lord Black."_

 _ **A/N - So, triplets...**_


	2. Follow The Yellow Brick Road

A/N _**The way this will work is I'll do one chapter of the present and one of the past and so on. Now, what houses do you think the boys should be in? The same house? Seperate ones? I have a rough idea but I'll definitely consider yours. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**_

"Shane come back here!" Harry shouted down the hall, running after his brother, who's dark red hair was blinding him at the moment. Don't get him wrong, he loved pranks. But not when he was trying to make a potion, which then exploded in his face, so now he was covered in black dust.

They ran up the grand staircase, past Kody on the staircase, who was reading a Muggle chemistry book and into Harry's room, where they fell onto the bed and started to fight, well, play fight.

"Harry! Shane! Stop that this minute!" Uncle Moony shouted but Harry wasn't paying attention as he started to tickle Shane, who was bursting out with laughter.

Suddenly they felt cold water on them both and stopped what they were doing, screaming at the same time. Harry started to shivver and grabbed the nearest blanket, which happened to be his favourite soccer team. He looked to see Uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot and Kody gazing at them with the same expression, trying not to laugh.

"Moony, why did you throw freezing cold water on us? I was winning!" Shane exclaimed, taking his black t-shirt off and rincing it out onto the bed. Hang on. He grabbed Shane's arms and moved them to the direction of the wooden floor.

"Not on my bed you idiot!" Harry said rolling his eyes. Shane grinned as Kody replied.

"You're both idiots," He said with a smirk. Harry grinned, an idea forming into his head as he got up, he launched Kody into a hug.

"Ew! Harry, get off me! That's disgusting, no don't touch the hair!" Kody complained, forcing Harry off him, not liking the cold.

"Do you three know what day it is?" Sirius asked with an innocent smile. Kody rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Monday," He deadpanned. Sirius scoffed.

"No it isn't. Well, it is, but-"

"It's the 31st of July!" Shane exclaimed. Harry frowned, so?

"Which means...?" Sirius was desperately trying to get his point across. Finally after a long second, Harry shouted.

"It's our birthday!" He started to dance around the room. "Just as a reminder, I'm the oldest, in your faces Kody, Shane!" He sang, sticking his tounge out at them. Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair. Before another argument could break out, he gave the three letters.

Harry stared, eyes starting to water as he sat down beside Shane. He looked at the address.

Mr Hadrian J. Potter

The Black Manor,

LA. USA.

Dear Mr H. Potter,

I would like to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He couldn't read the rest as he got up to hug Padfoot tightly. He wanted to go to the same school as his parents. There wasn't even a question about it.

"Are we going?" He asked, wiping a tear. Sirius smiled, hesitant on letting them go to Hogwarts. He'd rather they went to Ilvermorny or even Beauxbatons. But it was their choice.

"It's completely down to you three. But you can't go to different schools -"

"Where one goes," Kody started, speaking up, looking overwhelmed, his light brown hair covering up his eyes.

"We all go," Shane and Harry said together, it was their own motto. Sirius looked at them proudly.

Neither one outshone the other. Harry was good at defense and potions, he was good at Soccer, Wizards chess and exercised so often it was painful to watch. Shane was the prankster, he was a master at transfiguration, just like James and he could play Basketball with his eyes closed. He exercised just as regularly as Harry if not more. Kody, however, loved to read. He was good at Muggle sciences, as well as charms. He wasn't into sport but because the other two loved it so much he exercised as well so he wouldn't be behind. Kody wasn't bad at Soccer either, not that he would ever play professionally.

"Siri when are we moving back to London?" Kody asked, bringing him out of his musings. Sirius sighed, he loved it in the Black Manor in the US, he only ever came here once as a kid. Even then he fell in love with the place. He really didn't want to go back to Grimmauld place. Then, he had an idea. He remembered something Lily told him the day before she died.

" _Sirius, I'm giving these necklaces to the boys. It's a portkey and has messages in them. To activate, just touch the heart in the heart and say the message and you'll be back at Potter Mannor. I'm telling you this in confidence. I need you to remember this, now more than ever. I love you, brother,"_

He grinned, a tear rolling down his face. He did forget, but, it was better now than never. Remy held his hand, he could practically feel him worry. He bit his lip as he looked at his family.

"Have you ever opened your lockets?" He asked the boys. They frowned in unison and at the same time, they asked,

"Lockets? They open?!" Shane and Harry mimicked each other by trying to open the locket while Kody just watched quietly, unconsciously touching the locket, moving it next to his heart. In the next moment, the locket opened. Kody blinked.

"It's a picture of all of us. As babies with Mumma and Da. There's a saying..." He started to crack, Harry patted his shoulder, while Shane ruffled his hair. Sirius grinned at the sight and he heard a quiet click and looked to Remy, who had a camera out. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"How -?"

"Just in case," Remus shrugged with a small smile. Sirius held onto the triplets, knowing what was about to happen as Kody started saying what Lily put in the locket. As Kody finished they felt a sudden pull, a rush of magic. Sirius was crying the whole way through. He was going home.

OoO

Harry's pov

We arrived and he felt like he was going to be sick, if he didn't know any better that was a portkey, a powerful one at that. He looked around and we were in some sort of Hallway, he frowned, he felt like he had been here before. He then looked to his Kody and Shane and saw they were looking at the place with interest, recognition in their eyes. He looked to his surroundings. The walls were white, with old paintings and some statues, it looked like as if they were in the White House, a royal palace. He knew they weren't but if he were to compare it to any house or royals, it would be them.

He looked to Sirius and was surprised to see he was crying, or had been crying. Even Uncle Moony had tears in his eyes.

"Where are we?" He and Kody asked at the same time, Shane seemed to be incapable of speaking, for once. Before Sirius answered, there was a few pops and his eyes widened as he saw five House Elves, in Potter uniform, which was a long black shirt with the Potter crest on. It appeared to have the saying 'the last enemy that shall be defeated is death'. That was the same as what Kody said to get here. It must be important, looked like he had some research to do.

"Master's, you're back! We told them you weren't dead, yes we told them! Oh, I'm so happy you're home!" She wailed and he was shocked when Sirius crouched down to hug each of the House Elves. Harry didn't know what to think. Or what to say.

"Are there just you lot left, Tilly?" Sirius asked seriously and Harry inwardly scoffed, holding back a laugh. He glanced to Kody and Shane who were doing the same thing. Tilly nodded and spoke tearfully,

"Yes, Master Sirius, they all left. We stayed, we had faith that you would return. Miss Lily said you would be back soon. What happened, Master Sirius, where are James and Miss Lily?" He watched as Sirius closed his eyes and smiled slightly when Uncle Remy held his hand to comfort him.

"They're dead. It's just the boys left now, Petigrew betrayed them. He was given the Dementor's Kiss when Moody got hold of him," Sirius explained and the Elves nodded, watery eyes.

"What can we do for you?" She asked after a moment. Looking at him, Kody and Shane. Harry ran a hand through his hair, about to speak when Moony spoke.

"Could you prepare rooms for Harry, Shane and Kody, please?" He asked and the five nodded.

"What are your favourite colours?" Harry chuckled as Kody replied,

"Dark colours, blues and greys mainly," Harry rolled his eyes, Ravenclaw in the making, Kody was. Shane then replied,

"I like reds, along with black and silver, oh and can you get posters of the LA Clippers - Basketball" Shane explained quickly and they nodded. Sirius and Moony grinned, rolling his eyes and everyone turned to Harry, who ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"Greens and blacks, please," As they left Harry, Kody and Shane turned to the two adults in the room with identical raised eyebrows. Sirius sighed.

"Welcome, boys, to the Potter Mannor,"


	3. First Friend

_Six Years Old_

 _The boys needed to go to school. He had already discussed this with Remus. So, here he was, with the triplets and a teacher. He wasn't prepared for this, time had gone fast, his first five years living in LA had beeen great. But at the same time terrifying. It had taken the Goblin's and himself two years to track Remus, boy that man knew how to hide._

 _"Miss can we get our first class started now?" Shane asked, grinning. They were starting Elementary school and Sirius still didn't know how to feel about it. The boys were excited, he knew Harry had been nervous at first, but Shane and Kody talked him into it and now Harry was just as excited._

 _Remus had planted the idea of school in Sirius' head last year, but Sirius decided to wait til Elementary rather than starting Kindergarten late, he didn't think it was going to make things any easier for the boys and this way, there were other newbies as well._

 _"You have to say goodbye to your family, then," The teacher, Miss Smith said with a small smile and the boys turned, with the same look on their faces - trying not to cry. Sirius didn't hold back, to show them that crying was okay, that men could cry too._

 _Kody launched in to hug him and Shane and Harry hugged Remus. He held onto Kody tightly. He was tempted to change his mind and just get private tutors. He didn't want to part with them._

 _"Love you, Padfoot," Kody whispered in his ear and Sirius sniffed._

 _"I love you too, Kody. Look after your brother's for me," He said with a slight grin. Kody laughed which made Sirius incredibly happy but also sad at the same time, he'd miss Kody's laugh, he'd miss their pranks. What was he going to do with himself now?!_

 _"Aren't you meant to be saying that to Harry?" Kody whispered back, Sirius smirked as he started to let go of Kody._

 _"Nah, don't tell the other two but you're my favourite," He said with a wink. With that Kody sprinted to Remus, while Sirius hugged Shane next. Harry was patiently waiting for his turn._

 _"Love you, Paddy." Sirius chuckled lightly. It had taken Shane a lot of effort to try and say 'Padfoot' so in the end, he had shortened it to 'Paddy'. He didn't mind._

 _"I love you too, Shane. Take care of yourself and your brother's. Stand by them," He said quietly and Shane nodded seriously and let go, saluting him as he stood next to Kody and Remus._

 _Harry didn't waste any time and dived into the hug._

 _"I really don't want to go, Siri," He said, starting to cry. Sirius made sure Harry was facing him, wiping his Godson's tears away. He didn't want them to go either._

 _"You have to Harry. Promise me you'll do your best, keep an eye on Kody and Shane." He whispered and then looked to the three boys. "Most importantly I want you all to have fun, get in trouble, not too much though. Play pranks, make loads of friends. Be yourselves."_

 _Harry's POV_

 _"Alright class, what I want you to do is sit next to someone you don't know already!" Miss Smith said as their class entered the room. He had the same classes with Kody and Shane and they were in the same homeroom together._ _He looked up when he saw a boy with blonde, almost white hair and smiled slightly when the boy was grinning at everyone._

 _"I'm Mikey, you?" Harry nodded and replied._

 _"I'm Harry,"_ _He noticed that Kody had sat near the back or the room with a girl sitting next to him, he seemed to be handling things alright. He took a glance to Shane who was jumping about all over the place - quite literally, talking to anyone and everyone. He could already tell Shane was going to have lots of friends._

 _"So, we are going to play two truths, one lie -" Some of them groaned, but Harry was confused, he didn't know what he could tell the class about! He couldn't just go, 'My name's Harry, I'm a Wizard, I killed a Dark Lord and my parents are alive!'. That would go down well, wouldn't it!? (Note the sarcasm)_

 _"I could tell y'all that I'm from New York City, I have a cat named Bob and I have two daughters. You need to try and guess which was the lie. Write your own statements down in your notepad. Hurry up now." She said with enthusiasm. He sighed and looked to Mikey, who was scribbling things down already._ _Harry sighed and started to right._

I ** _can write with my left hand -I'm right handed._**

I ** _have a twin._**

I ** _was born in London._**

 _He folded_ _the piece of paper up and gave it to the teacher. Not long after everyone was done._

 _"Alright, lets read them all out, shall we?"_

OoO

 _Sirius sighed, tapping his foot, waiting impatiently for the boys to finish their first day of school. Today had been too long for him. He had vaccumed, painted a fence and went shopping all within forty five minutes._ _Remy has a job in the library near their Manor, so he was working all day until about six. Which was alright for some._

 _"PADFOOT!" He heard a shout and Sirius grinned when he saw the triplets running towards him. He opened his arms as he waited for them to crash into him, not caring what the other parents thought. Kody reached him first and jumped up, Sirius picked him up and spinned him around in the air, while Kody was giggling and hugging him tightly. Harry and Shane caught up and Sirius grabbed them both into a hug, ruffling their hair. They seemed to be happy, he hoped their first day at school went well._

 _He put Kody down as they walked down the road so they could find a place to apparate safely._

 _"How was your first day, boys?" He asked when they got back to the Black Manor. They ran to the lounge and sat on the dark green sofa, Sirius sat on the armchair opposite them as he waited for them to talk._

 _"It was so much fun!" Shane exclaimed, "I made friends with everyone! And we did two truths one lie and in art we were painting and I started a paint war!" Sirius blinked and grinned at Shane. He some how knew that Shane would get on with everyone. He was proud. Kody spoke next,_

 _"He almost got into trouble but because it was the first day, Miss let him off! And I made friends with Olivia and James," He said happily. Sirius nodded with a grin._

 _"Sounds like you both had an awesome day! What about you Harry, what did you think?" His Godson had been strangely quiet and he didn't like that. Harry was normally just as loud as his brothers._

 _"I guess it will take me a while to fit in. I made friends with Mikey, sort of," Harry spoke quietly and with a shrug. Sirius frowned, he would get Remy to talk to Harry when he got home._

 _"Well, what do you want to do before dinner?" He asked them and he was bombarded with answers from Kody and Shane, who wanted to play football. He didn't say anything when Harry walked away from them, he knew it must be hard for him to adjust. Harry more than others._

 _He just hoped Remus could get through to Harry._


	4. Here We Go Again

"SHANE!" He groaned, turning over and putting his duvet over his head. He didn't want to get up this early. Like, it wasn't humanely possible to have the amount of energy Harry and Kody had at this time in the morning.

"Five more minutes," He mumbled, trying to get back to sleep. He got the shock of his life when two bodies jumped on top of him, laughing away. He lifted his head over the covers and saw Harry and Kody smirking, looking extremely happy with themselves. They were dressed and everything. Wearing smart clothes too. His eyes narrowed.

"Ergh, what are you doing up so early? You know I need to have my sleep!" He complained, pouting at them. They rolled their eyes at the same time as Shane heard a loud knock on the door, with Paddy and Moony also dressed and looking stressed out to the max.

"Shane Evans Potter! Do you want to be late for the train?!" His eyes widened and he pushed Harry and Kody off the bed, ignoring their complaints. He had forgotten it was the first of September today. He shoved everyone out of the room, Paddy and Moony looked thankful. Luckily, he had packed everything he owned the night before. So all he needed to do was decide what to wear.

He cast the tempus charm and his eyes widened when he saw it was ten past ten. He wasn't normally up before eleven when he could get away with it. Which wasn't very often. He so wanted to just put on his trackies and be done with it. But, if his brothers were in smart clothes, he would have to be too.

He chose tight black jeans, with a dark red button up shirt and a black fury lined dragon hide jacket. He shrunk his trunk, looked in the mirror one last time to check if his hair was all in the right place and made his way downstairs. Kody, Harry, Moony and Paddy were waiting in the hallway. Paddy had a toasted sandwich in his hand which looked like it had bacon, fried egg and sausage covered with ketchup and mayo. Shane grinned taking his breakfast and shoving it in his mouth.

"Alright Shane, we are apparating. You're with Moony and I'm taking Harry and Kody." He nodded, having eaten half his meal, he held onto Moony's arm. He looked at Shane with his nose turned up in disgust.

"You are going to be sick the moment we get to the platform," He stated and Shane smirked, patting his stomache.

"Don't worry about me Moons. This puppy is made out of steal," He said, Kody and Harry chuckled quietly at Moony's look on his face. Before Shane knew it, they had apparated out of the Mannor and were just outside the barrier. He grinned, it was the first time they were in London. Shane was loving it already. He finished the rest of his breakfast without a problem and smirked at Moony.

"See, I told ya I wouldn't have a problem," He said, moving over to Harry and Kody, wraping his arms around their shoulders. He whispered in their ears.

"Are you ready for this?" He spoke with determination and looked at the both of them seriously, Harry in particular. Kody and Harry both nodded, they whispered back.

"Where one goes," Shane smiled warmly, tears threatening to fall,

"We all go," He finished. They heard a click of a camera and they all looked up to glare at Moony, who looked at them sheepishly.

"Too good a moment to miss," He said with a shrug. Shane snorted in disbelief.

Without another word Shane sprinted through the barrier, he gasped. Not because he saw the train, or because he was in platform 9 and 3/4 but because of how many children there were. Kody walked through the barrier with the same expression as his brother's, only he was looking at the scarlet steam train, not caring much for the crowds. Harry ran through after them both and his eyes widened - he had made it. He was fifty times closer to his parents.

They waited for Paddy and Moony to come through, as they heard different conversations from families.

"Gran, I've lost my toad again,"

"Oh Neville," They heard the women sigh.

After a moment Moony and Paddy had come through the barrier, holding hands. Shane grinned.

"About time! And you wonder why I'm always late..." Paddy rolled his eyes as he responded.

"No we don't wonder. We know why. You're too lazy to do anything." Shane gasped dramatically.

"How could you say such a thing? To your favourite triplet?" He heard a scoff from Kody and Shane raised his eyebrows.

"I'm Padfoot's favourite, aren't I?" He said, sounding smug. Harry and Shane rolled their eyes as they retorted,

"Keep telling yourself that, Kody,"

"If you want a compartment by yourselves you better hurry up and get going, they fill up quickly," Moony said, looking at the time. It was quarter to eleven.

"Anyone would think you were trying to get rid of us Moons" He said with a grin and went to hug Moony, as Kody and Harry were saying goodbye to Paddy.

"I'll miss you Moony," He said, trying not to cry. Moony ruffled his hair which Shane tried to fix straight away.

"I'll miss you too Shane. You know what to do," Shane nodded and saluted before turning to run to Paddy.

"Shane, I will miss you so much," Paddy said as he hugged Shane. "Look out for each other. Be wary of Dumbledore. I've said the same to Harry and Kody. Remember, I love you,"

OoO

"Excuse us, but do you mind? Everywhere else is full?" Shane looked up from his book, to see three girls, one with blonde hair, one with dark blonde hair and one with black hair. He looked to Kody and Harry who shrugged. Shane rolled his eyes, looked like some things didn't change.

"Sure, feel free," He said with a warm smile and the girls smiled back shyly as they walked in, the blonde sitting next to Harry and the other two sitting on his side.

"So what are your names?" He asked them, closing his book. Kody he could tell was secretly watching the whole encounter but Harry was engrossed in his book.

"Daphne Greengrass," The blonde spoke first and Shane nodded, recognising the name. Their family were neutral during the war. They were also mainly Slytherin's. He didn't have a problem with that at all.

"Tracey Davis," The one with black hair spoke and again Shane nodded, recognising the name.

"Lily Moon," The dark blonde said quietly and shyly.

"I couldn't help but notice, are you American?" Tracey asked a second later and Shane nodded with a grin.

"Yeah we are. I'm Shane by the way and those two unsociable beings are Kody and Harry," He introduced and the girls nodded. Daphne's eyes widened, as if figuring something out.

"Why are you going here instead of Ilvernomy?" Shane blinked once but it was Kody who replied to Daphne.

"That is not the question. The real question is if lightning strikes the sea, why don't all the fish die?" He asked them pretending to be serious, trying to keep a straight face. Harry burst out laughing and so did Shane. Daphne looked like she didn't know what to say, Lily was grinning and Tracey chuckled lightly.

Daphne was about to speak when a boy with bright ginger hair, a bit chubby came into the compartment with another boy at his toe. Shane noticed Kody and Harry had raised their eyebrows.

"Have either of you seen the boys who lived?" He asked rather rudely. It was Harry who spoke, much to the shock of the girls, closing his book.

"Who's asking?" He asked and the boy narrowed his eyes.

"Ron Weasley. I'm going to be their best friend," He boasted. Shane scoffed at the thought. He could tell Tracey was trying not to laugh. Harry blinked a few times.

"Do they not get a say in that?" He asked and Shane bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the look on Ron's face.

"Come on Seamus, let's leave them alone. They're clearly Muggleborns," Ron glared as they left. The six of them burst out into laughter as he did. _Seriou_ sly _how could they be such a meathead?_

"They're so thick," Shane commented after they calmed down, Tracey and Daphne looked at each other with wide eyes.

"You're the boys who lived, aren't you?" Daphne questioned and Lily gasped in shock as the three of them nodded, with identical smirks. Tracey shook her head in disbelief. As Kody spoke for the first time in a while.

"Padfoot warned us about the Weasley's. Close to Dumbledore -" Whatever Kody was about to say next they never knew. Because a girl with bushy hair and large teeth and a boy who had dark brown hair and was quite chubby, who Harry recognised to be Neville Longbottom.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" The girl asked and the boys knew that they wouldn't get along.

" _Accio Neville Longbottom's toad,_ " Harry said and a second later the toad was in Harry's lap. He grinned and handed it to Neville, who lookes like Christmas had come early.

"Trevor!" He exclaimed great fully. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"That's a fourth year spell! How did you manage that?" Harry merely raised his eyebrows and smirked, as he replied,

"With great power comes great responsibility," Making Kody and Shane burst out into laughter, while the others looked like they wanted to laugh but they didn't get the joke. The girl scoffed.

"I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?" She asked, proudly and if a little rude. Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, which was a big mistake as everyone saw his scar while he did. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! You're the boy's who lived! I've read all about you! You're Shane Potter and you're Kody Potter and you," She said, pointing to Harry, "Are Harry Potter. But it's said that no one knows which of you did it..." She said, rambling on. Neville looked at the three apologetically, as he held Trevor tightly.

"Alright," Shane had had enough. "Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to point?" She looked offended at the fact that she was interrupted.

"Well. I'm heading back to my compartment. We'll be arriving soon so you may want to change." She said before walking out. Harry rolled his eyes, Neville spoke shyly.

"She doesn't seem to understand the way we do things," He said with a small, nervous smile. Daphne sorted.

"That was an understatement. I want to know how you knew Neville," She asked Harry, who smirked.

"I don't give my secrets out to just anyone, you know," Daphne rolled her eyes.

"We could make a Slytherin of you yet, Potter. Answer the damn question," Harry mock huffed.

"If you must know, Neville and we," He said, referring to Kody and Shane, "Are Godbrothers," Kody blinked in shock, he wasn't the only one.

"How come I didn't know this?"

"You were both doing other things. You were most likely doing Basketball Shane and Kody you probably had your head in a book. But Alice and Lily were best friends and named Alice our Godmother, but because we moved to America and Voldemort -" Harry didn't care about the four of them flinching at the name, "targeted Neville as well, they lost contact." Harry finished explaining and Neville squeezed in next to Daphne.

"My Gran told me stories of our playdates before everything happened," He said and Harry smiled warmly.

"Well, it's not too late. How do you feel about being our Godbrother?" Neville brightened up and nodded, it had given him the confidence boost he had needed.

"We should really get changed," Lily spoke up, clearly nervous still. The boys nodded.

"Ladies first,"

OoO

"That's Professor McGonagall," Kody spoke as he saw her standing at the entrance to the Great Hall. She was giving her usual speach of the Hogwarts houses. Neither boys knew which house they were going to be in.

"Anyone know how we are going to get sorted?" Someone asked.

"My brother's said we were going to fight a mountain troll," Ron spoke up which received quite a few laughs.

"I find that hard to believe, it's obviously some sort of test," Hermione said in a know it all way.

"Got to be a Muggleborn that one," Neville stiffened beside them and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Malfoy," Neville mouthed and the boys nodded. They knew all about the Malfoy's. Padfoot and Moony had gone through everyone they knew at Hogwarts so that it would help the boys when they arrived. Luckily before any arguments could break out, the ghosts had arrived, shocking most of the first years.

"What's this? Why are you all here? New students?" One asked and he recieved a few nods. Shane spoke up.

"We're first years," He said and the ghosts took a step back.

"You're American." One stated while the other said,

"Hope to see you all in Hufflepuff," Said the Friar, "My old house you know,"

"Move along! The sorting is about to start," Professor McGonagall said sternly and the ghosts moved along into the Hall.

They were paired up or put in three, Neville and Shane, while Kody, Harry and Daphne were together and behind them were Lily and Tracey. Walking to the teacher's table was something Kody, Harry and Shane would never forget. The Hall was beautiful and massive. The ceiling was impressive too, and all three rolled their eyes as Hermione commented on the ceiling not being real. As they made it to the sorting hat, Shane made eye contact with Dumbledore and winked at the old man before turning his attention back to Professor McGonagall. Turned out she had her attention (as did everyone else in the Great Hall) to the sorting hat. They stared, Harry was getting impatient, Kody was curious and Shane just wanted to eat.

The triplets opened their mouths in shock as the hat twitched, a rip near the bottom of the brim opened, like a mouth. The hat began to sing. **(A/N)**

 _'There's nothing in your head_

 _The sorting hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

You _might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

 _Set the Gryffindor's apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuff's are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _will always find their kind;_

 _Or prehaps in Slytherin,_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So_ _put me on!_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _You're_ _in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

The whole school burst into applause as the song ended and Harry, Kody and Shane looked at eachother, gulping. It was finally sinking in that they might not be in the same house. But they couldn't be separated, they had never spend longer than five minutes without each other! What would they do?

Professor McGonagall started calling the names of one by one, calling Hannah Abbot first - she was put in Hufflepuff. The list went on, Harry was fidgeting, his hands playing with his school robe. He knew he'd be called first out of him Kody and Shane. The last of the 'p's were being called out now. 'Perks _, Sally-Anne'_. Harry held his breath.

"Potter, Hadrian" Kody and Shane patted him on the back as he made his way over to the stool. The whole school had started to whisper,

'That's one of the boys who lived,'

'look, he's so cute!'

Harry ignored the comments as he sat on the stool. Looking to Neville (Who had been placed in Gryffindor) and Kody and Shane. All three nodded to him with smiles on their faces. He could do this.

'Hmm' The hat started, 'Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself. Not a bad mind either, but first, where to put you?'

 _I just want to be with Kody and Shane._ Harry thought.

'Did you want to be in their shadow?'

 _I'm not, I'm not in their shadow. We all stand out differently, you'll see._

'Be that as it may, you still need to learn to be independent, to be who you really are without Kody and Shane by your side. You are the boy who lived, Harry. You'll do greatness in - SLYTHERIN!'

Well, at least he'd be with Tracey, Lily and Daphne. He thought as he walked over to sit next to Tracey, nodding to everyone in Slytherin as they had clapped politely. He looked to the teacher's table and made eye contact with Professor Snape, who was showing no emotion on his face. Harry focused back on his brother's, while he smiled at his friends as they greeted him.

Kody was happy for Harry, but he was nervous. He had no idea where he was going to end up. He had hoped that they would stick together, but by the looks of things, that wasn't going to happen.

"Potter, Kody" Professor McGonagall called and he gulped as he put on a face of no emotion, something an eleven year old shouldn't be able to do. He ignored whatever comments were said as he passed. He sat down, looking over to Harry who had given him a nod and thumbs up.

'Another Potter. I see. Never have I sorted two Potter's in less than five minutes,' Kody rolled his eyes.

 _Just get on with it, will you? I want to be with Harry and Shane_.

'Well, kid. I want doesn't get.' Kody scoffed.

 _Aren't you meant to be sorting me? Shane is going to be a handful if you don't get on with it. He's starving._

Kody warned and the hat laughed.

'Oh I'm so scared. Alright, am I not allowed to have fun? You turned Remus Lupin's hair purple for a week when you were one?' Kody blinked and smirked. He'd definitely use that against Moony the next time he wanted something.

'You're smart, very smart. Basically a Ravenclaw in the making. _But_ you are overly ambitious. You want to aim to be the best... And you are extremely loyal to your brother's. You have courage, too. You could fit well in all the houses, Kody Evans Potter. But you'll do well in SLYTHERIN!"

He grinned in relief as Slytherin clapped politely again bar Harry who was standing up in his chair cheering. Kody gave the hat to Professor McGonagall and nodded at her as he made his way to Harry. He smiled at his friends as Harry patted him on the back, ruffling his hair.

"Congrats bro. I was worried you'd go to Ravenclaw for a second," Harry whispered as everyone settled down. Kody shook his head as he replied in a whisper.

"I could have gone in all the houses but he chose Slytherin for me," he said with a smile. He looked to the teacher's table and smirked inwardly at the look on Dumbledore's face. He was pale as. He had every right to be concerned. His precious boys who lived were in Slytherin. The true boy who lived was in Slytherin.

"Potter, Shane!"

Kody and Harry held their breath.

Shane walked up to the stool confidently, grinning and waving at everyone he saw. He sat down on the stool and winked at Professor McGonagall as she put the hat on his head.

'Here we go again, another Potter. It's like I'm doing the Weasley's all over again.' He did not appreciate being compared to the Weasley's. Shane's stomache grumbled.

 _Mr Hat, I'm starving. Can we please get on with this?_

'Ah, Kody warned me you'd say that. Alas, I cannot. Sorting takes time and consideration-'

 _Not true, Mr Hat. You_ _only touched Draco's hair and you put him in Slytherin. Did you even consider him in Gryffindor?_ Shane questioned accusingly. The hat opened it's brim to speak then closed it again. He started again.

"Let's get on with the sorting shall we? You have a lot of energy, even though you are considered to be lazy, all you need to do is motivate yourself and your personal goals will be accomplished. You're brave, you have a lot of courage. You love an adventure. You are loyal to a fault. I believe you'll be fantastic in GRYFFINDOR!"

He received the loudest cheer,

'We got Potter! We got Potter!' there were chants. He grinned as he sat next to Neville. He looked to his brother's who gave him the thumbs up. They were separated, but nothing would tear them apart. They were the Potter triplets. Always stuck together. They had Neville now, he was part of the family too.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Shane with interest. While his brothers were placed in Slytherin, he was put in Gryffindor. He will be easy to use, to manipulate. Shane, he knew, was the boy who lived.

 **A/N - taken from Jk Rowling because I can't be bothered to think of a** **new one. A long chapter today, hope you enjoyed it. RandR.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter.**


End file.
